Necromancer
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: a gypsy has come to konoha and wants to prove magic over science...implyed sasusaku rated T for slight gore.


Necromancer….

(i dont own anything sadly...T^T)

It was a cold day in Konoha. The small village dragged its feet in the winter wind and news that a young gypsy girl arrived traveled slowly.

Sasuke uchiha, head forensic investigator for the town, was not one to believe in magic. He was a man of science, not fairytales.

Sakura was an orphan and a traveler. She was also a necromancer. A woman who raises the dead was often frowned upon, especially in the tight knit village she just arrived in. she pushed her small cart through the dense fog that floated like so many of the souls that she had raised. A small bell rang in the distance.

After yet another autopsy, sasuke and his partner naruto went out for a drink. They saw a small crowd gathered around a ratty push cart.

"Come one come all! See the dead be raised!" a black haired woman shouted to gather attention. Naruto nudged his partner in the side. "Why not? It's been quite a spell since we've seen something like this."

He and sasuke went to the front of the now growing crowd. A young girl not older than 17, sat fingering what looked like a rosary made of small bones.

'Raising the dead', sasuke scoffed, 'nothing but an illusion.'

The young girl raised her head letting her ratty hood fall to her shoulders revealing soft pink hair. "Thank you shizune. I think that's enough." The black-haired women nodded and headed to the back of the cart.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Have you ever wondered what happens after death? Have you ever wanted to talk to a loved one just one last time but they were gone?" she spoke softly. "I know I have…that is why I have become a necromancer. To help people like yourselves fulfill those wishes." She purred to the crowd and caught the bored face of the young uchiha.

"you sir!" she called," do you believe in the afterlife?". Sasuke only smirked. "No, because I know there is no such thing. The lord takes us from this world and there is no turning back. Besides, even if your say you are a necromancer, it's impossible to raise the dead."

Oh?' she thought.

Just about then, shizune brought a large wicker basket with a worn lid onto the small wooden stage that sakura stood on. Sakura lifted the lid and a foul stench was released into the air. Naruto pulled out a handkerchief and put it to his nose.

The gypsy reached into the basket and pulled up a rotting dog carcass by the scruff. Many in the crowd gasped in horror but sasuke stood his ground. "This is a carcass yes? It is dead?" sakura directed towards sasuke. He nodded. Sakura smiled and lowered the dog back into the basket.

She grabbed a small staff with a bell on the end and chanted strange words.

Dark, evil, satanic, blood, death, putrid.

These are words that ran through sasuke's mind.

"MORTE!" Sakura shouted and the crowed gasped. Naruto watched with wide eyes while sasuke kept his face unchanging. She lowered her staff and looked at the basket. She gave a long

Low

Whistle.

Her green eyes widened as the basket began to shake and small whimpers could be heard from inside. She beckoned sasuke forward and he came closer. She bent over and whispered in his ear, "I want you to open this basket and tell me that you honestly still believe that the dead cannot be raised." She smiled and took a few steps back.

Sasuke eyed her and reached for the latch on the basket. He flipped it open and peered inside.

A large rotting dog with a gaping rotting hole in its cheek leaped up at him. It snarled and frothed red foam that splattered when it snapped its jaws at sasuke face. His eyes widened and he fell back. Before the monster could be free of the basket, sakura grabbed her staff and gave the dog a good whack on the head. Everyone could hear a sickening crack as the dog went limp.

Shizune latched the basket and carried it to the back of the cart.

Sakura bowed and stole a glance at the fear stricken man that lie on the ground.

"The lord giveth and the lord shall taketh away. He gave me my power and he taketh away your disbelief."

thanks so much for reading! R&R please!


End file.
